Dragons aren't so bad after all
by DeadGods
Summary: In the ancient land of Estyn, a secret emerged from a egg to save the world from a new terror from the sky terrorizing the life of Earth. One must step forward to lead against the terrors from the skies. If one of the terrors of its land destroy it why can't it save it?
1. Meeting the Royal Pair

From the ground, it looked like a swarm of large birds were flying to the mountain that shall not be named; however, the mass was a herd of dragons, being swallowed by the jagged, mouth-like side of the mountain. The dragons flew through the mountain's side, its tunnel becoming narrower and pitch black. All that could be seen to recognize the dragons through the darkness was the faint glow from their glazed eyes, nostrils and panting mouths. After navigating past the many twists, turns and loops, the last passage metamorphosed into a vast open room, miles wide, to allow a smooth glide to the island.

The dragons landed on a large island that looked like water shot from the ground and frozen into stone. Some looked down seeing there was land far below, about a two hundred foot drop. Looking around, they snapped out of their trance. They noticed each other and started to nip, then bite. Busy biting each other they didn't see the large, midnight-black dragon with golden-red eyes, walk to the edge of the lip of the opening, hidden by a shadow. Hearing a booming snarl that tore at their ears, they whimpered, crouching closer to the cold smooth stone.

They saw the black dragon glaring at them from above. Bowing their heads, they knew her as the queen dragon. Snorting in satisfaction, she gazed over them with a critical eye. Shivering, her cold gaze swept over them. She let out an ear-piercing roar that made the dragons on the island to cover their ears. Nodding, a large blood-red male dragon, standing a head taller than the female dragon, looked down at the dragons below. He was the king dragon.

Both royals looked behind them, making soft chirping noises. The dragons below strained their ears forward, hearing the soft click of claws on the stone floor. Emerging from the shadows was a rainbow dragon egg, pushed carefully, as if their life depended on it, (it did), to the feet of the royal pair. Frowning, the dragons chirped to themselves that the dragon embryo would not survive in the world of dragons, if humans continued hunting them.

The Queen glared at them, wondering if they were questioning her power. Shaking their heads, they pressed their soft bellies to the cold, hard floor. They shook when a burst of smoke, like the night sky, erupted from her nose. Snorting the smoke away, she looked down at the egg and swelled her chest with pride. Speaking for the first time here, the Queen said in a hoarse voice, "You will protect the egg with your life. You will guard this mountain from any dangers."

Nodding, the dragons took their cue to fly out of the mountain's mouth, starting new homes on the outside of mountain.


	2. Hatching

The queen curled around her nest, remembering with moist eyes how she'd once come back to find her eggs smashed and her nested destroyed. That was the day when she became the queen, the mate to the king. Blowing fire around and on the egg, she warmed it, keeping it safe. She knew that if this egg were to be destroyed, she would destroy the human race. None would be allowed to be live.

Her ear flicked back at the sound of a dragon entering through the mouth of the large cave. The dragon bowed low and spoke. "Your Majesty," began the old dragon. "Humans have encroached yet again on our territory. They have made a settlement very nearby." The old dragon bowed even lower. "The humans have seen us flying, and it will only be a short while before they send someone to get rid of us and destroy our eggs."

The queen snarled a command. "Kidnap the interlopers and bring them to me." Nodding, the feeble old dragon took off, telling the others what to do. She ordered one to rest in the open where the two-legged meat bags could see them.

The flashy red dragon sat in the middle of the path that spiraled up the mountain. The dragon lay near a large fallen oak in broad daylight cleaning itself. Laying on the soft moss that grow there, it was a sight to behold. After an hour, four knights made their way up the mountain on their noble white steeds. Hearing the horses thundering up the path the red dragon began to look lively and growled when he saw the knights approaching on their noble steeds.

Stopping the men looked up at the tall red dragon. Clearing his throat a knight with blonde hair approached. "Listen hear now you scaly beast," shouted the knight in pale silver.

"We are here to rid you from our lands," the knight said, his voice breaking, showing his obvious fear.

Snorting smoke from his nose like a chimney, the red dragon bent his head down to look at the blonde knight with a large critical eye. Opening his mouth the dragon let out a hiss sounding like the wind whipping the trees around them. The red dragon hissed, "You-in-no-place-to-make-me-leave." In it's defense, it's human tongue was a bit rusty. One of the knights gulped in fear.

A blacked haired knight shouted at the red dragon "Hear me now you over sized snake!" His horse sensed his nervousness and shifted around, looking about with fear in it's eyes. "Our town is yonder down this mountain and we are here to be rid of you!"

If dragons could laugh this one would have. Before the knights could react, the dragon grabbed them off of their mounts with his sharp talons and flew off into the mountain to the queen.

Dropping them on the island, he flew off. The knights looked around nervously, wondering what would become of them. waiting for something to happen. After what seemed like hours the queen stepped on the lip of her cave looking down at the humans from the shadows. They looked so pale and weak, nothing like the cruel nest wreckers that she knew them to be. Gliding down from her perch, she landed softly on the island with a thud that sent shivers down the island's core. Arching her neck over then she snorted annoyed by their presence.

"Why do you disrupted my peace mortals," she hissed, her moist breath showering the knights with droplets of saliva. Narrowing her eyes she bent her head closer to get a better look at them. A knight who hadn't spoken yet stepped closer. "Hear me now beast of the skies! We come here on a mission from her majesty herself, sent to rid you from this newly settled town!" He puffed out his chest as he said this, his pride at his mission obvious.

Eye twitching she snarled, rearing on her hind legs, then stomping down onto her front with a tremendous crash. The knights cowered at her display of power. The white knight stood straight, drawing his sword, scowling at the dragon. The entire island shook with the power of her landing. Her impressive display let the humans know that dragons were a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, her power was incredible, but not perfect. With her huge stomp a stalactite trembled and cracked and fell, making a bridge to the way out of the mountain.

The light gray knight saw what was happening and pointed it out to the others. The white knight was too proud to run from battle, but the others didn't argue, they just grabbed him and ran across the unstable bridge. In shock, the queen dragon watched the humans run from her. With a great clanking and clanging the humans fled down the mountain pass. Their armor made a huge racket as they ran down the mountain. The dragon finally snapped out of her shock as the humans fled the mountain. Shrieking in fury, she stood on her hind legs, flapping her wings, releasing a torrent of black flames, scorching the smooth, gray stone to burnt black.

While she raged a muddy, brown dragon with no wings crawled up the island, and said "Your highness the egg! Its going to hatch!" Whirling at the brown dragon's words, she nodded immediately, and flew off to her cave.


	3. The Name

Racing back, she found the king warming the egg a soft smile on his lips. Laying down with him near the egg.

Watching with glee the royal pair held their breath, watching the egg wriggling around on the nest before they heard a sharp "Crack". With wide eyes, they watched as a tiny face popped out of the hard shell, her face almost white, but clear like crisp, clear mountain water. The brightly colored, rainbow egg gradually was torn apart by the tiny dragon inside. The scales on the wing were almost white, but when it caught the light a certain way it was almost see through. And they were larger than what anyone had ever seen on normal dragons. it looked large than it was supposed to be on a hatchling, it was both feathers and had membrane that worked to make the wing look like it belonged to a god. Gasping the saw, the egg crack even more showing the tail and hind legs of their beautiful baby dragon.

Then the egg tipped over and they heard a high pitched squeak. It broke wide open and a head emerged and gazed around with light gray eyes that emitted multiple colors, just like her scales did. Its gaze scanned the cave looking for any signs of life other than its self. A gentle smile graced the queen's face. The hatchling turns its head too fast, losing its balance and falling on it back. It looked up at them with large unblinking eyes. The sleek black dragon gave a barking call telling her baby to get over here. Replying with a yelp, it flipped over its round little body waddling over stumbling a few times.

Giving off a deep, gentle approving rumble in her chest. The queen bent her head down and started to groom her hatchling to help her breath better and to make its scales shine. While the queen was done grooming her chick, the baby dragon saw the dark red body of the king dragon! Squeaking, it wobbled over to the dark red dragon and chirped in wonder about who this was. A deep rumble resonated from the red dragon's chest, sounding like a human's chuckle. He replied, " I am your father."

The little dragon gasped and hopped around in joy. The tiny dragon was happy to meet both of its parents. Gently grabbing the newborn dragon, the queen continued to groom her child. The baby was a female. Smiling, she told her mate that this and he told her she would be a wonderful queen like her mother. While being groomed, the hatchling moved so its mother could get in the pocket between its wing and body. Snorting, she saw where the hatchling wanted her to groom.

The dragoness studied her hatchling and asked her mate "What should her name be?" He said a name as equal to her beauty. Nodding she thought and came up with the name Dratni for their little chick.

After picking the hatchling's name and a thorough grooming, the three royal dragons curled up together to fall asleep.


End file.
